Golf has always been one of the more difficult "physical" games played by man. Hitting a small, white sphere, resting on the ground or on a tee, with the head of a golf club approximately 4 feet long is, in itself, a challenge. To do so in such a precise manner that the ball is struck in exactly the same way each time and that the maximum amount of force is obtained at impact with, nevertheless, precise directional control maintained might, if golf pros had not been seen to do it, be considered impossible.
Nevertheless, golf can be played very precisely if a student of the game rigidly follows a set of fundamentals for proper positioning and motion. These fundamentals form the basis for teaching a good golf stroke. As can well be imagined, however, not only teaching the fundamentals but making certain that the student or even accomplished golfer, consistently adheres to them each time he or she swings at the ball, is critical. Most golfers are fortunate if they concentrate on and execute a golf shot while correctly adhering to just two or three of the basic fundamentals of a good golf swing, much less than the six or so which together make for a good swing.